The Queen's Rule
by PurpleIvy
Summary: Sequel to Insecurity. Sarah is now the Queen of the Labyrinth, but is the Goblin King really gone?  Rated T subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the sequel to Insecurity. I hope you like it, leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**As always, I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth, or Sarah. Any others that weren't in the movie are creations of my imagination. **_

The queen sat at her thrown staring at the chaos erupting around her. Goblins everywhere were throwing things at one another, kicking a variety of chickens, ducks, and geese. She stared at one of the many statues she had had erected over the years since she had taken the throne. She missed him now more than ever. The life they would have shared filtering its way through her mind now, as it did her dreams.

The Council had long since left her alone, no longer being human made her undesireable to Isian as Jareth had known it would. Leaving the Goblin City be had become the practice, seeing as the new queen was just as powerful as the king had been, but her creativity at using those magicks was far more terrifying. Her punishments were far worse to those that crossed her than just a dip in the bog.

The Goblin City flourished under her care. Her subjects were priority, the wished aways treated well, and the runner's given every chance to defeat her. The Escher room was off limits to those runners, the final face-off between Queen and runner was now held in the throne room. No longer was that room to be used for any reason.

When she had first returned she had tried the first few runner's final confrontation using that room. When she wound up a crying mess at the last runner's feet she had decided she could no longer be strong enough to perform her duties while in it. She couldn't completely deny the room her presence however, it called to her, so she went. She would go at times there were no runner's, no responsibilites, noone and nothing to see her break.

As the years passed she spent less time there, but her heart would never mend the gaping hole his death had left. Her spirit was lifted no higher, but no longer was she dragged into the pit of despair that threatened to engulf her. Her heart that had not yet yearned for another, would never be able to find another like him, so she stayed as she was. Lonely, but never alone.

She meandered aimlessly through the castle, its inhabitants passed out from a long night of debauchery . She wandered taking this turn and that thoughtful of her destination. It had been far too long, the Escher room called her. It had been requesting her presence for sometime, while she continued to ignore it, but its call had grown louder, more persistant. It expected her. Now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah entered the hidden door and looked around at the zigzagging remnants of staircases. She sowly made her way to the middle of the room, the vortex at which the rest of the room spiraled. The pieces turned, some clockwise, some counter, and some not at all.

She went to the bench that she had put there during her first few visits, pulling a crystal from thin air, "Show me the Goblin King."

Sarah knew the request was foolish, but remained hopeful that maybe someday the crystal would bend to her will and show her where he had wound up. Nothing showed in the crystal as it always had. Sighing she held it tight for a moment and allowed the crystal its exit.

Tears formed in her eyes, how much longer would she be condemned to this lonely life? Jareth had saved her from the council, but hadn't realized that life without him was more punishment than they could have ever conveyed. It was torture living in his world without his presence to share it. She felt guilty for blaming him and then felt worse for realizing that she inadverntly had been taking the life he had died for for granted.

Standing she walked back to the spot she and Jareth had had their final confrontation on her run. She stood exactly where she had then, closed her eyes and could swear she heard his voice. 'Fear me, love me...' his words then spoken, as she had thought a ruse, tore at her heart and shredded her regained composure. She wiped her eyes and face with the back of her hands and stalked angrily away. Out of the room she slumped against the door hating it, hating herself, despising the Labyrinth for the life that continued to pulse through it when his was lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at her desk Sarah began a letter to Riordan. Since the fight with the Fae she had become very close with the neighboring kingdoms. At first she had felt indebted to the participants of the conflict, over time however she grew close to them as friends. They were there for her whenever she needed advice or help with anything. She was grateful that Jareth had brought her to them.

Hearing steps coming towards the door of her private chambers she looked up to see who would dare intrude on her. The door swung open to reveal two ostentasiously dressed Fae. Sarah stood so quickly her chair was flung back, anger flared in the pit of her stomach and the air around her crackled with electricity.

"Who dares to enter my kingdom," she asked vehemently.

"Your kingdom?" A large man bellowed, stalking toward her angrily. "Your kingdom? Young lady I expect you have an explanation for what has happened to my son." Sarah's jaw dropped.

The lovely woman behind him regarded her silently. Sarah saw the resemblence between Jareth and this delicately featured woman instantly. Her eyes teared and the air around her began to cool. She was ashamed to have to admit to the people who had produced Jareth that he was gone and she was to blame for his death. She walked slowly from behind her desk and motioned toward the seats near the fireplace. Sarah snapped her fingers and flames erupted from the timbers there.

"Please, please sit," she waited for them to take a seat, hoping they would see her genuine concern for them. "I'm sorry to have to tell you that he is gone. He died protecting me." She clasped her hands together looking at the floor.

Both Fae sat and looked at her expectantly, "Go on, explain." Sarah began at the beginning telling his parents how she had ran the Labyrinth years ago, the way she had heard Jareth's voice in her dreams, had came back to the Underground with him, the running to Zanteras, the fight against the Fae council, Jareth coming to her dying, transferring his magicks to her. How Isian wanted nothing else to do with the war once she was no longer human. The story gushed out of her in a torrent, it had been so long since she had to tell anyone the series of events leading to his demise. She came to the end and realized that she was once again reduced to tears. How was it that she spent more time crying than sleeping? She was absolutely miserable. Jareth's mother stood and crossed to Sarah.

"Darling dear," his mother began. "This was not your fault." She grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her into her arms. It had been long since someone had held her, she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

The older woman leaned back to look at her fully. "My dear child you have been through so much."

Sarah met his mother's eyes so much like his and felt her heart breaking all over again. She almost wished she had never had come there. Then, at least Jareth would be alive, in the Goblin City where he belonged. She glanced at his father and saw him wringing his hands angrily on the staff he carried.

"Ithan," his mother questioned softly.

He moved near his wife, "Vithias, this was Isian's work. He's always been a power hungry parasite. Jareth saved them and this is how he was repaid?" He slapped his staff against his thigh with a loud thwack. He turned his attention to Sarah, "Riordan is in his kingdom?"

"Yes...yes I be... believe so," Sarah stuttered. She wondered what he was going to do to him. "Riordan did all he could."

Ithan scolded her, "Child I am not going to punish him, I am going to set right the wrongs done by Isian and properly punish the Fae Council."

Sarah looked incredulously at Jareth's father fully believing the Council had reason to fear him. He blinked out of existence leaving Sarah and Vithias staring at the space he had moments ago been standing.


	4. Chapter 4

After several minutes of Sarah and Vithias standing together it struck Sarah that Ithan was not returning right away and she should give Jareth's parents a place to rest while there. It struck her as odd that she hadn't thought of any family Jareth would have had. She looked at his mother and could see him lingering there in her features. It was a bittersweet gift that she should not get too attached to. She had no idea how long they would be staying. For now though, it would be nice to have some company that came in the form of a living reminder of Jareth.

"He will be back soon," Vithias patted Sarah's hand. "Do not worry about him. He knows he cannot take on the entire Council on his own. He just wants somewhere to take out his anger. Riordan can handle it. "

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief she would hate to be the reason both father and son had met their fate. "Let me take you somewhere you can get comfortable and refresh yourself."

"That would be lovely, dear." Sarah already loved Vithias, she was so warm. She made Sarah feel as if the world was not as bad as it had been only an hour before. Jareth had been lucky to have grown up with such a woman. She envied him that.

She led Vithias down the wing nearest hers and led her to a dark mahogany door, "Please let me know if this is to your liking. If not there are many others, but I am sure you are already aware of that." Sarah shook her head feeling dimwitted. Of course his mother already knew that.

Vithias smiled warmly at her, "Child do not fret, all will be well." She touched a hand to Sarah's check and entered her room leaving Sarah staring at the closed door.

Sarah wondered how Jareth's mother, just learning of her son's passing could be so serene. Perhaps it was a mask as some of Jareth's calmness had been. An overwhelming surge of guilt swept through Sarah. Of course, it was in both of their natures to hide their own miseries. His father's outlet had been anger as was Sarah's.

She felt the urge to knock on Vithias's door and to offer whatever comfort she could but thought better of it. How would she feel if someone entered the Escher Room when she was breaking down?

Ithan returned a few hours later as Sarah and Vithias were settled again in the library getting to know one another.

"How is Riordan," Jareth's mother asked.

"Well enough dear," Ithan found a seat near his wife, facing Sarah. "Sounds like you and my son had quite the fight ahead of you."

"We didn't know Isian would be interested in me," Sarah said. "I actually didn't know the Fae had a council. If I had any idea this was going to happen I would've done something different."

"Once Jareth got something into his mind there was no way to change it," Ithan looked down reminiscing about his son. "He loved you, he was willing to risk everything to have you."

Sarah experienced a fresh wave of guilt at knowing how much Jareth's parents loved him. She felt the sudden need to be as far away from them as she could manage. There was one place to hide in her castle. She stood looking at them in turn.

"I hope you will excuse me," she said quickly making up her excuse. "There's a wisher calling. Please avail yourself to anything you desire, call Estev for anything you need."

"Of course," Vithias appraised her knowingly. She met Sarah's eyes, making her feel as if her lie had been unnecessary.

Sarah quickly vacated the room making her way to the Escher Room. She hadn't thought of the room as an escape in some time and began to wonder how long Jareth's parents would be staying. If this were to become a habit she might be in trouble. This room was painful, but without a wish away to keep her busy, it was her only escape.

_**Thanks to Squibblyquill, chainsaws4life, Rocky181, mynagoldenwings, BloodShotBeauty, and PrincessoftheFae for your reviews. I appreciate them and hope you continue to like the story. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah sat back in the room only days ago she had ran from. Maybe she should have called on some company to keep her mind occupied. It had been some time since she had had Hoggle's comforting presence to draw from. Or maybe Ludo's huge teddy bear body would provide some quiet comfort. The last time she had had him there she had fallen asleep against him for nearly an hour. Her dreams had been plagued with images of Jareth, as they usually were. These were far more disconcerting, his last few minutes with her, him lost in another dimension unable to find his way free. It had been the last time she allowed herself to fall asleep in that room. Maybe she didn't need the company after all.

Looking around she began to think of some other additions she could make to this room, seeing as it were very possible she would be spending a great deal more time in it. The room already contained glass etchings of the city as well as a statue of Jareth, maybe it was high time to clear all this mess out. How could she get free of the misery if she kept herself surrounded by it?

She began to construct a very different Escher Room in her mind. Free of all the reminders this one now provided. She slowly walked the perimeter of the room running her hand along a wall that belonged to a broken staircase, a glint of light caught her eye from under it. She had been in this room a number of times and never had seen that before.

Sarah stooped to pick up the stray glass, she ran the smooth piece between her fingers. It was a bit of a crystal, but she had never broken a crystal in this room. Her stomach flipped, it must have been Jareth's. He must have dropped it some time ago, maybe she could see him from it. She let the piece lay flat in her palm willing it to take form. The crystal slowly formed into one of familiar orbs she could now produce.

"Show me the Goblin King," her eyes tightly clenched, her heart squeezed as she hoped for a miracle. She peered into the crystal, he was there. He was alive! She had found him! But, where the hell was he? She had seen that place before, it then hit her like a slap, it was an Oubliette. She had to been the dungeons in her castle many times, he wasn't there. Where was he?

She slowly sat down on the stair she had been touching and tried to focus on his presence, she could almost make out the place, but when she tried to zero in on the exact locale, it kept escaping her.

"Hoggle, I need you," her voice rang out.

"Yes'm Sarah," Hoggle appeared at the command.

She held the crystal to him, "Where is this?"

Hoggle peered into the crystal, "You found him?"

"Yes, yes, " Sarah said exasperatedly. "I found him, almost. Where is this? Do you know it?" She didn't mean to be so short with her friend, but now that she found him, she had to get to him.

"It looks like an oubliette," Hoggle said patting her hand.

"Yes Hoggle," she was getting more impatient. "I can see that, do you know where it is?"

Hoggle hated to disappoint her, but the only oubliettes he knew of were in this castle, and if he were here she would've found him long ago.

"M' sorry Sarah, " he looked away from her, feeling bad for his ignorance on the subject. "I dunno."

She looked away from the crystal into the dwarf's face, "I'm sorry Hoggle, I didn't mean to be so harsh." Had she alienated all her friends to the point they were scared of her? She would have to fix it, but it would have to be later. Her first priority was finding Jareth.

_**Thanks again for the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ithan stared at Vithias after Sarah's sudden departure, "The girl is miserable. The weight of a world on her young shoulders with losing Jareth."

"I guess we'll see how strong she really is," Vithias took a sip of the cordial she had been enbibing.

They took their time before leaving the library and went to their given room, "I still can't believe she has allowed this to go on for so long. Humans should never become Fae."

"Ithan that is simply not true," Vithias reprimanded him, quirking an eyebrow. "Perhaps not this human."

Vithias liked the girl well enough and it was in her nature to care for those who were in need. Her son had perished to save this girl. The girl not being wise enough to realize that is was within her power to bring Jareth back was a problem. How long had this really gone on, her only son stuck in an Oubliette between worlds? She was well aware of the fact that Kynias had been in the castle for some time, that he hadn't provided the girl with any information of the after-life of the Fae. That was another matter that would have to be addressed.

She looked to her husband, "I'm afraid I am not going to wait for the girl to realize on her own. I am well aware that Jareth is not physically suffering, but I want to see my son, now."

She left the room leaving a dumbfounded Ithan behind her. That is not how it is done, he thought. He set off after his wife, if they informed the girl before she realized it for herself, there was no telling how Jareth would come back.

"Vithias don't be daft," he grabbed her wrist. "If you tell her she won't be able to properly pull him from there and then where will we be, hmm?"

Vithias looked to her husband, "What a ridiculous world we live in." She allowed Ithan to pull her back to their room. "The girl needs to learn faster. Maybe a few hints wouldn't hurt."

With a wave of her hand a book fell to the desk they had found her at when they had arrived. That should help to expedite matters.

**_Figured I would upload the next chapter since its a short one. Love the reviews! Thanks. :) _**

**_That was not a ploy to get more reviews, was just saying thank you. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A bit of Jareth's POV. _**

Jareth sat cross legged on the floor of the oubliette telling himself for the thousandth time he would never put another runner in one of these dungeons if he ever got out. He had lost count of how long he had been there. His mind had played several tricks on him in the beginning. He thought he had been back in his Labyrinth more than once. Soon taking up the art of meditation which he had once though to be a waste of time.

He looked to the shaft of light filtering through his quiet prison, wondering again how many hours had passed, he had lost track. It wouldn't be all that much longer until dark. He thought to try and reach Sarah again. There had been several times he had tried to come to her through her dreams, which had been fruitless. He hadn't been able to make her see beyond her own nightmares. Him having given his powers to her had made him far more useless than he had ever been, but the link to her dreams still existed. He wondered how his queen was truly fairing, if her dreams were any indication she would be seriously scarred. Seeing that none of this was her fault, he hoped the guilt she had lived with for the last years wouldn't make her wary of taking chances. It would be those chances that could save him.

Jareth's mind wandered back to his Labyrinth, hopefully Sarah was taking good care of it. The realization that is was living extension of himself had to have surely dawned on her by now. When he took over care of the Goblin City it had been far less than it was now. He had constructed the Labyrinth itself to keep others far away from him. Well, actually just one other. No one knew really why he left his parent's keep. Seeing that he was an only child he was next to take his father's crown. Then he had met her.

She had clouded his mind, not an easy task. He had allowed her to twist him in every direction, trying to satisfy her every whim. In the end, she found another who was far more pleasing to her than he himself had been. So he left, he turned one day from all that he had known, began another life. When he had came across the council's need and knew of the rewards he had been thrilled. He would be free.

Then another came, when her wish had sounded to him, it was more of a prayer. He had seen her in the park, was drawn to the depths he had seen in her green eyes. When she called to him he was wary, he was fearful of the tempo of his beating heart. Fearful she would break him as had the other.

Her quick wit and beauty made him take notice, how she defied him drew him closer, her intelligence and bravery were his undoing. He was lost when she had found him. He knew she was young, too young, but could not help offering her himself. Her rejection he knew came from a heart too new. It hurt, but it did not burn. He could wait, he would, he had. Her love he knew would be worth it.

When her next wish came to him, he knew it was time. She was now old enough to know what she was being offered. Old enough to know what she wanted. If another rejection fell from her lips he would know it was not from her lack of knowledge, but lack of love. If this were the case it would be something that he would have to come to terms with. Fortunately, it hadn't been, Sarah had loved him from the minute she remembered him. He could see it shining through the light of her green eyes. It warmed his soul to see that love reverberating from hers. He loved the color of her eyes.

He opened his eyes to once again stare at the shaft of now dimming light. She had drawn him through another day, made his punishment bareable. Please Sarah, he thought, my time is running out. He wasn't sure how much longer he could remain lucid trapped in the trap of the forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Sarah left The Escher Room it was late, the stone walkways were deserted. She hurried down to the library, there had to be something somewhere about the Fae's afterlife. She had been here so long, in all that time it never occurred to her that maybe something that could be done. Death in the human world was the end, there were no second chances, but this wasn't the Aboveground. Maybe in this world of magic they could cheat death.

She rushed down the final halls to the library, shoving the doors open with that magic. She had to find something quickly. Jareth had been wherever he was for far too long. This thought stopped her, what if there were no way out? What if she was glimpsing him in his personal hell? Perhaps this was his punishment. What then? Would she have to sit by and watch him spin in perdition for an eternity? The thought of such a castigation was nearly enough to drive her out of her mind.

Sarah drove the thought away, she would find a way to save him, or find a way to join him, either way this was going to end. She had had enough of this life, there would be something more for her if she had to take it by force. She walked around the library's shelves quickly reading the titles. This library had more books on fairy tales than she had time to read, what she needed was a useful volume. Rounding finally to her desk she caught sight of a book lying open. That hadn't been there when she left earlier.

The open pages held an image of a Fae caught in an orb, her heart jumped to her throat. Maybe this would help. Sitting down she poured over the lines of text looking for something that could be of use. She felt a thrill, finally she had found something, _The Fae trapped by death needs the blood of his executioner to free him. _Sarah hadn't been there when Jareth was wounded, she didn't know exactly who was responsible. There was someone who did however, the name of a single person stood out in her mind.

"Kynias," her voice was loud with more than a tinge of anger. "I want to see you." Sarah knew calling him by name would garner his attention.

She caught sight of Kynias before as he shimmered into being, "Sarah, my dear, what is it I can help you with this fine evening?"

She came close to face him, her voice dripping with venom, "Is there a reason you didn't tell me I could bring Jareth back?"

He quickly looked to see who might be listening, "Sarah whatever do you mean? You cannot simply bring Jareth back. He died."

Sarah's anger was quickly becoming more than a bit threatening, she stalked back to her desk grabbing the book and shoved it up to his nose. He took the book from her shaking hands reading the passages that explained the necessary process for releasing Jareth.

"I had no idea," Kynias said simply.

"Liar," Sarah growled. "You knew. You were just allowing him to be punished for what he did to you, weren't you?"

"You are losing your mind Sarah," he backed away from her.

"Get out," her voice was so low he had to strain to hear her words. There was no mistaking her intent, she closed the distance quickly grabbing him by his throat, "But before you go, do be a dear and tell me who was it that stabbed Jareth."

She could feel his larynx around her grasp as he tried to speak. She loosened her grip ever so softly, "Who?"

"Isian," he choked. Sarah released his now bruised maw. He rubbed the half moon circles that were beginning to bleed.

"Do not cross me Kynias," Sarah eyed him dangerously. "Or you'll be the one spending eternity in an Oubliette."

He looked at her, wondering if it had been he who had taught her so well, or just insane anger that fueled her attack. Deciding not to try her at her threat he blinked out of the room. Best not to be around when got Jareth back. Poor Isian, he thought. He had no idea of what he was in for.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah sat at her desk staring at the open book lying there. She had to figure out a way to get Isian's blood to reopen the Oubliette that Jareth was stuck in. Getting into the Realm wasn't all that difficult, but possibly killing it's leader to obtain his blood then teleporting out would be a different matter entirely.

She thought of Jareth's parents peacefully sleeping in the castle. Maybe she could use them as a distraction that could prove to be very useful. She began to think how they would best distract the servants, then dismissed the thought just as quickly. That was far too dangerous. How would Jareth feel about her using his parents that way. If something were to happen to them she would never forgive herself. She was sure Jareth would not be too thrilled with her either. Slumping back in her seat she placed her head in her hands, where would she find the Oubliette he was trapped in anyway? This seemed impossible. All the anger she had earlier been bouyed by had gone, leaving her feeling deflated and hopeless again.

She was tired. There was no other way to put it, tired of being alone, tired of trying so hard to get by, tired of missing Jareth, and just tired. She had been there so long and now she was on the threshold of finding him, but the most important piece of the puzzle was missing. Her eyelids began to drop, she shook her head and sat up straight, she needed to stay awake. She had to think of something, someway to get him out of there. She looked at the book again the image staring back at her providing no more information than it had the other times she looked at it. Resting her chin in her palm she stared, studying the image. The page began to blur as she fell asleep.

She was sitting Indian style on the floor, she looked around at the familiar room. She had just been in her library, where was she now? Looking at the darkened corners of the room she remembered. How had she landed herself here? That was a little quick even for her. She pulled herself up and began to look for a doorway out. Too bad Hoggle wasn't there, he seemed to find his way out of anywhere. Skimming her hands along the walls she neglected to keep an eye on the track her feet were traveling and tripped. She glanced at what had caught her up. There in the recess of darkness sat the exact object of her devotion. She had found him? That was...well kind of easy. She kneeled to him realizing he was asleep. She shook him awake.

"Jareth," she whispered fervently into his ear. "Jareth wake up we have to get out of here."

He roused slowly, "Love we are not here, I am. I called you here, I can't believe it actually worked."

"What?" She shook her head disbelieving him. "What do you mean you called me here?"

"Sarah," he trailed a finger down her jawline. "You're asleep, love."

Sarah looked around the room, she was asleep. Well that made sense seeing as she had no recollection as to how she had wound up there. She turned back to Jareth and threw her arms around him. The tension that had been continously collecting within her disappated the instant his arms came around to hold her close. He felt the tremors of her sobs before he realized she was crying.

"Sarah," his voice soothingly began. "Everything is going to be okay. You figured it out, you can save me."

"I can't save you," she sobbed. "I don't even know where you are. This Oubliette where is it? How am I supposed to get Isian's blood and free you? What am I doing?"

Jareth smiled at his Sarah's outburst, "You will figure it out, you figured so far."

"Only because your mother threw the answer at me," Sarah huffed.

"My mother?" Jareth's breath came out in a rush. "She told you?" He looked crestfallen, his fate as well as sealed.

"She didn't have to, she threw the book on my desk when I wasn't there," she wiped her face with the back of her hands. She was crying again would it ever stop?

"Thank the Gods," Jareth shook his head grabbing Sarah's damp hands. "I, my dear Sarah, am in the castle."

"There is no way, I searched everywhere for you," she said.

He pulled her palm to his lips placing the lightest kiss there, "Stop crying, I am there somewhere. You will have to find me, not even I know exactly where."

She looked at him trying to place him somewhere in the castle within her easy reach.

He laughed at her obvious concentration, "Its not that easy Sarah, I'm already somewhere in the castle, you cannot place me there. Think of me as a treasure."

Her face softened at his words, "You are my treasure."

"I know this has been hard on you and I am so sorry for everything that you have had to go through," Jareth framed her face with his hands. "But we are almost free."

She smiled up at Jareth through her tears , "Almost." He bent and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Sarah popped awake feeling renewed. She knew exactly where he was. How stupid of her not to realize. She grabbed the dagger hidden beneath her desk, she finally knew what she had to do.

_**Sorry for the delay, a bit of writer's block came in the form of ten puppies. Please leave me a review, let me know what you think. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the delay. I had to give away ten little pups which required way more work than I realized. **_

Sarah slinked closely to the wall trying her hardest not to make a sound. Once inside the council's main hall teleportation was impossible. She had managed to get as close as she could Isian's housing, the charms placed around the council buildings would cause her to have to travel on foot. The coucil's center was more confusing than her Labyrinth, seeing as that she had beaten that this should present no problem for her. She tried a couple of entryways, but found the rooms empty. She took another step in what she was sure would be the right direction. Seeing as it was more onrately decorated than the other halls.

She came to a doorway that she hoped led to his private chambers. Slowly she opened the door and stepped through. Clutching the dagger close to her she made her way, knowing that he would not yet be in his room, she planned to lie there in wait for him. At first, she had thought to attck him openly, but with others around there would be no way for a quick exit once her task had been complete. She continued her search her heart pounding half in fear half in anger. Why hadn't they just left her and Jareth alone?

The doorway had led to a sitting room, she had found his rooms and now had to wait. She began to look through his desk seeing what he would use to his advantage, she couldn't have him surprising her. Sarah couldn't believe that amount of litter she found atop his lecturn. She couldn't stand all the clutter, how could you find anything in such mess? She looked around the room and found a scant collection of weaponry, he was either foolish or thought himself untouchable. Either way she would need to make quick work of this.

Sarah heard motion outside the room and quickly hid herself. She watched as he entered the room and began to prepare himself for bed. Watching silently, she waited patiently for the moment she would strike. She had never actually hurt another person this way before. It scared her to think she would be sticking the blade into him with the intent of killing him. She steeled herself for what she must do, she had to. She had to free Jareth.

Being a cold blooded killer didn't sit well with her, however. Perhaps there was a way she could take some of his blood without actually killing him. They did that Aboveground, she had had her blood drawn before. Getting Jareth back didn't have to come at the expense of her soul. She quickly formulated a new plan that didn't have her firey temper involved. Closing her eyes she formed a crystal which shaped itself in the form of a syringe. She listened closely to his breathing, it sounded slow and even as if he were asleep. Peering around the nook of her hiding spot she motioned towards the curtains on either side of his bed. They began to twine themselves around his bedposts and wrists slowly tightening, all she needed was something to pull his ankles tight and she would be halfway there. The cloak that he had so carelessly tossed on the floor had a sash that would do nicely. With a motion of her hand the sash undid itself from its encasement and slithered it's way up the bed.

Sarah knew this would have to be quick, before Isian had time to defend himself or call for the guard. Seeing that the ties had wound themselves around his ankles and wrists Sarah gave a quick flick of her wrists and all four corners tightened. With another quick motion she silenced him.

"Now, now Isian," she murmured. "Lets not be too loud. You stuck Jareth in a tomb, lets see what we can do about getting him out."

Isian struggled against his ties staring at Sarah, eyes wide with fear. He had heard of how hard she had been on guards he had sent to the Goblin City and feared her retribution. He had long ago thought of her vendetta against them, but when years had passed it had crossed his mind less and less. He hadn't counted on her finding out that Jareth had been merely snared in a trap. He watched as she gathered what looked like a very long slim knife. He was mortified, what was she planning to do to him?

She quietly inserted the crystal needle into his arm and began to draw the blood from it. His eyes bulged at the sight of his life being drained from him. Was this her plan? To slowly drain him like a leech rather than a quick and valiant ending someone of his stature deserved. She looked at the panic in eyes seeing his fears.

" Do not worry Isian, I don't plan to kill you," she pushed the hair from her face. "Jareth might have a different plan for you however."

He relaxed a little at her tone, she didn't sound angry or crazy. She continued on trying to finish drawing enough blood to ensure Jareth's release and hoping the Oubliette didn't require a life for life exchange. If she messed this up she wasn't sure she would get another chance. The thought made her question her actions. Should she just drain him entirely and be done. The idea of this made her stomach do little flips. No, she thought, her idea would work. She pulled four vials of his blood, more than enough to coat the athame.

Isian began to make noises as if he wanted to speak, he thrashed weakly pulling at the bonds on his hands.

"I'm not sure how this works down here, but you may feel lightheaded for awhile. I doubt it will last more than a few minutes. I advise you leave us to go about our lives without retaliation," she headed toward the exit, slipping quietly out.

Sarah headed back down the hall towards the entryway. Without her magicks Isian would not stay bound for long. She was sure that he had already healed, being Fae meant some injuries were nothing more than a minor nuisance. Slipping out into the main hall she made her way quickly to the exit where she could transport herself back to the Goblin City.

"You can't leave so quickly Sarah," hearing Kynias's low drawl made her skin go cold. You've only just arrived."

Sarah stared in shock, Kynias? How could he? Yes, she has threatened him, but why would he go back to the people who had had him defeated, left him banished? She was so close to the door maybe she could make a mad dash for it. As she made to go for the exit it opened, what luck! When Isian stepped through the door that led to her salvation, her hope plummeted. She drew in deep breath, placed the vials in the pouch on the back of her belt and readied herself for the fight. This wasn't going at all the way she had hoped.


	11. Chapter 11

She looked from one side of the room to the other knowing that she was trapped. Well, she thought, nothing worth having ever came easy. She backed slowly away from them putting some good distance between herself and the threat they presented. Having no idea how to win such an uneven fight, she began to measure the length of time it would take her to reach the door and beyond. It would take at least a minute to reach freedom, she would need to keep them thrown off balance for longer than that to escape.

Wicked banter always seemed to work for Jareth, but seeing as that wasn't her strong suit the truth came tumbling out instead.

"So were you always working together?" She moved a step to her right.

"This?" Kynias motioned to himself and Isian. "No dear, this was your creation." His smile angered her.

"You Kynias, are a weasel of the lowest order," taking another step to her right.

The men were a little wary not knowing how far the young girl had come with her magicks. It could very well be she could handle both of them, unlikely but possible. Isian took a step towards her, testing her strength.

Sarah quickly produced a crystal with a dark gray smoke floating in its depths, "Now Isian," she said twirling the crystal through her fingers. "Don't be foolish."

She knew sounding more confident than she felt would help her to keep them a little off balance, "You know you cannot beat me as you did with Jareth, you've lost the element of surprise."

"Kynias, you idiot you told her everything?" Isian stomped his foot like a petulant child while Kynias shook his head.

"Don't be daft," Kynias shouted. "She is trying to distract us, idiot."

Sarah's heart was pounding a fire through her veins, her nerves were on edge. There was no safe way out of this for her. It would have to be an outright attack, she drew back and launched the crystal at Isian. He was closest to her exit and setting him off balance would be key to her freedom.

The moment the crystal came within stricking distance Isian waved his hand to ward it off still making contact with the offending object. The glass shattered sending a gray ooze that covered only the hand that hit the crystal. Kynias found watching Isian panic amusing, but didn't want Sarah to escape. He quickly threw her off her track with a crystal of his own which turned into snakes at her feet. Snapping and trying to slither their way up her ankles she quickly backed away from them. With a quick wave of her hand the serpents vanished and she regained her footing. Kynias wasn't quite done toying with her though, throwing another jolt of magick her way. She had to quickly sidestep the bolt of lightening that was aimed at her. Isian's composure had returned, Sarah noted that he was the weaker of the two, no wonder he had needed Jareth's help to defeat Kynias.

She kept the distance between them, knowing they were going to team up on her. There was no way she could handle them both. Isian alone would be no match for her, but Kynias knew her too well. She began to reach for the vials she had placed in her belt, better lost than regained. Closing her hand to crush her ill-gotten treasure, his freedom, he would stay well and trapped in that Oubliette, she thought sadly.

She felt the glass vials crush under her grip and felt the slight slivers penetrate her skin. Tears formed in her eyes knowing that the life they would have shared was to be forever lost. She pulled her bloodied hand ready to fight to her last breath. This she could do, anger she was good at. No amount of torture would stop the pleasure she would feel at at least causing them some damage.

She lifted her hand to form a crystal when a sudden blast knocked her backwards, she hit the wall and felt her body begin to tire. What had he hit her with? Her eyes closed of their own volition. She had to get up, they were going to win but not take her alive, she swore to herself. Pulling the athame from her side she pulled herself up, opening her eyes.

Standing between her and Kynias stood Jareth, she closed her eyes tightly, maybe the blast had sent her to the Oubliette. As long as they were together she could live with it. She laughed hysterically, live in an Oubliette. She must have hit her head harder than she thought.

"Well, Kynias," she heard Jareth's clipped tone, angry and arrogant. "Isn't this a surprise?"

She couldn't believe it, it was him. He was free, but how. She hadn't made it back to the castle.

"Jareth?" her voice quivered. Unshed tears tightened her throat.

He looked over his shoulder giving her a smile that melted her heart. She had done it, she had gotten him back. They were still in a jam though. Sarah came to stand close to him feeling the warmth emanating from his body. She put her hand in his and her heart lurched at his solidity. She was so greatful he was there, she would question how later.

He turned from looking at her and faced their threat, "Kynias, Isian I think you owe me a serious explanation."

"Well, Jareth," Isian said in Kynias's silence, looking angry. "You didn't think I was going to allow you to rob me of my prize did you?"

"I did then and I believe so now," Jareth looked over at Sarah then back to Isian. "Unless of course you would rather step between us and the exit."

Isian looked to Kynias who was shifting nervously, he thought Sarah had been something they could handle, Jareth reappearing made their odds a bit more even.

Jareth look at the pair and decided it was time for he and Sarah to take their leave of the place. He produced a crystal, it had been so long since he could. Feeling that thrill of magic release from inside himself was electrifying. His entire being tingled with the magick finally free and ready from lack of use.

Both men stepped back fearful of the fury Jareth was sure to reign down on either of them that stepped in his way. He smirked knowing that they would be of no threat to him, Sarah, or his kingdom. He pulled her hand and led them toward the door, looking behind him to ensure no attack would be coming. Looking at the crystal in his hand he tossed it over his shoulder, stepped through the door taking Sarah with him. His laugh could be heard after they had vanished from sight.

_**Let me know what ya think. :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

They appeared safely in the throne room. The goblins that had been running around chasing the chickens came to a sudden stop. They all looked at the pair that had materialized so unexpectedly. It had been so long since they had seen their king they almost didn't know who he was.

"Its Kingy," Cox yelled stomping his feet on the ground. He threw the chicken he had caught into the air. The rest of the goblins burst into a cacophany of joy at the return of the Goblin King.

The king turned to his subjects pleased to see their response at his arrival, but he wanted to escape to spend some time with his queen. He had waited so long to have her as his, to have lost her so quickly. Now she was his, and he was free to have her for the rest of their lives.

He looked at her, "Would you like to get out of here? I forgot how busy this room was."

Sarah looked around the room at the throng of celebrants, they wouldn't notice their absence. She looked to Jareth and nodded her agreement. She clasped his hand in hers and took them to the garden where they had put him to rest. She started to wonder if they were to bring it up what would remain in the coffin.

He followed her line of sight and caught the drift of her thoughts, "There is nothing in there anymore. I needed my body back."

She shook her head at the complexities of the Fae and their afterlife, "You are going to have to teach me about all of this Jareth. What happened back there?"

"I, was lying dormant in you," he said making a weird face. "When Isian's blood mixed with the magicks that I used to transform you into Fae it freed me from the Oubliette that you found me in."

Sarah laughed, "Great there is an Oubliette inside of me? Thats one I could do without."

"I was kept with you all that time," he leaned his forehead to hers. "I had no idea you loved me so much."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Sarah was completely lost.

"When I lay dying I was headed towards an Oubliette somewhere," he was rubbing her hands softly making her heart sing at his touch. "Your love wouldn't allow me to go farther than your own heart."

Sarah blushed, she couldn't believe that she had had him with her all along. She wished she would have had a better teacher then Kynias who had such ulterior motives. This could have been over long ago.

"Tell me you love me," Jareth asked of her quietly.

"I love you," she immediately acquiesced his request.

"That you are happy with me, that you'll never leave me," he requested.

"Jareth I love you, I am very happy with you, and I would never dream of leaving you," she said bringing her lips close to his.

He felt the whisper of her breath across his lips and closed the distance bringing them together. He had finally found his way back to her, his heart. They would finally spend the rest of their lives together, he thought quickly of the children they would bring into their world. That would be something he would like to see very soon.

She looked at him, knowing that he was seeing her round with his child. She wondered if this were a side effect of their shared magicks. She saw the expression in his eyes, the longing there to create a life where there was none before. Taking his hand she pulled him closer.

"Yes lets," she kissed him softly.

_**The End.**_

_****__**Okay guys let me know what you think about the end. And really really, Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
